Bachmann
In 2002, Bachmann USA made their own Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends range. The models are made with new body tools, to resemble the characters in the television series. HO Scale Engines Steam Engines * Thomas the Tank Engine * Percy the Small Engine * James the Red Engine * Gordon the Big Express Engine * Henry the Green Engine * Toby the Tram Engine * Emily the Beautiful Engine * Spencer the Streamlined Express Engine * Edward the Blue Engine Diesel Engines * Mavis the Quarry Diesel Rolling Stock Passenger Rolling Stock * Annie * Clarabel * Express Composite Coach * Express Brake Coach * Gordon's Express Composite Coach * Gordon's Express Brake Coach * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Henrietta * Spencer's Special Coach Mail-Carrying Rolling Stock * Mail Car Freight rolling stock * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 * Cargo car * Fuel tanker * Blue open wagon * Tar wagon * Scruffey * Milk Wagon * Red open wagon * Oil tanker * Coal wagon * Cattle van * Wellwagon * Cream tanker * Raspberry syrup tanker * Salt wagon * RF container wagon * 6-ton wagon End-of-Train Rolling Stock * Brake Van Non-Railway Characters Human Characters * Sir Topham Hatt * Conductor Vehicles * Bertie the Bus * Harold the Helicopter Scenery Non-Railway Character Structures * Cranky the Crane Sodor Scenery Structures * Sodor Junction Station * Water Column * Coaling Station * Pedestrian Bridge * Signal Gantry (2-pack) Train Sets Engines & Rolling Stock Train Sets * Thomas the Tank Engine Train Set (Thomas, Annie and Clarabel and 36" circle of snap-fit E-Z Track) * Percy the Small Engine Train Set (Discontinued) (Percy, Troublesome Trucks and 36" circle of E-Z Track) * James the Red Engine Freight Train Set (James, blue open wagon, fuel tanker, brake van and 36" circle of E-Z Track) * Gordon the Big Express Engine Train Set (Gordon, Gordon's composite and brake coaches and 63" x 45" oval of E-Z Track) * Emily's Passenger Train Set (Emily, Emily's composite and brake coach and 47" x 38" oval of E-Z Track) Thomas Train Sets * Thomas the Tank Engine Deluxe Train Set (Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller and 56" x 38" oval of snap-fit E-Z Track) * Thomas the Tank Engine Fun with Freight Train Set (Thomas, Scruffey, red open wagon, cream tanker, cattle van, conductor and 56" x 38" oval of E-Z Track) * Thomas the Tank Engine Holiday Special Train Set (Thomas holiday hat and snowplow, coach Emily's composite coach Christmas decoration, wagon with Christmas tree, candy cane tanker and 47" x 38" oval of snap-fit E-Z Track) Parts Couplers * Hook-and-Loop Couplers Coming Soon 2009 New HO Products * Salty the Dockyard Diesel (mentioned in 2008) Thomas Large scale Bachmann’s expansion into Large Scale Thomas & Friends™ is a natural progression in this relationship. New product announcements for Bachmann's Large Scale Thomas & Friends™ are as follows: * Thomas the Tank Engine * Percy the Small Engine * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 * Thomas and Annie and Clarabel Set * Percy and Troublesome Trucks Set External links * Bachmann Industries Category:Merchandise